


the silence is deafening

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not enough drinking to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the silence is deafening

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for wyoluvr Prompts: JDM and:
> 
> And I've been drinkin' now  
> Just a little too much  
> And I don't know how  
> I can get in touch with you  
> Now there's only one thing  
> for me to do, that's to  
> To get home to you

The bottle's more than half empty and he still can't pick up the phone. Instead he stares at the floor where the note lies in torn pieces. He can see bits of words on the ones that landed face up, a squiggle of blue ink here, a stroke of curved letter there. It all adds up to shit anyway, and so he takes another drink and lets the glass get warm in his hand.

Stares as the droplets gather on the glass, tells himself that it's not a binge. If it was a goddamn binge, then would he have bothered with ice? No, he fucking well would not have bothered with ice. Or a glass, for that matter. A binge is all about a bottle and a lot of forgetting. This isn't forgetting. This isn't even in the neighborhood of forgetting.

As he stares at the papers, the droplets meld together, slide down the glass, fall to the floor. The soft arc of that blue-inked curve turns into a smudge of nothing, obliterated by the water drop from his glass.

Every rattle of the melting ice in the glass is the sound of the phone not ringing. No, this isn't a binge. He's not forgetting.

-end


End file.
